The invention relates to a dual centrifuge of the type wherein the rotors for the dual centrifuge can be exchanged fast and easily, in particular without the use of additional tools, and that the same dual centrifuge allows the use of other types of centrifuge rotors to perform various functions.
In the fields of biology and chemistry, centrifuges are frequently used for separating materials. The term standard centrifuge refers to both tabletop centrifuges and standard centrifuges which have a safety vessel and a safety lid, with the diameter of the safety vessel being between 15 cm and 65 cm, preferably between 20 cm and 50 cm. These centrifuges offer the possibility of removing the rotors, or also of exchanging the rotors. Because high speeds are required for the separation of mixtures, the maximum speed of these centrifuges is 25,000 rpm.
Dual centrifuges are already known from the prior art of laboratory technology. Contrary to standard centrifuges, however, these prior art dual centrifuges are not used for the separation of substances but for performing highly efficient mixing, homogenizing, grinding, extracting processes as well as tissue disruption processes.
Dual centrifuges have rotational units mounted in the rotor, which units receive containers holding samples to be processed and which rotate about a secondary rotational axis that is different from the main rotational axis of the rotor. For this purpose, an additional drive mechanism is provided for the rotational units, besides the rotor drive mechanism.
In the various dual centrifuges of the prior art, this additional drive mechanism has been implemented in different ways. DE 101 43 439 A1 for example discloses a dual centrifuge in which the additional drive mechanism for the rotational units is mounted below the rotor. The additional drive mechanism consists of a stationary taper washer on the motor housing and a taper washer which is connected to a rotational unit on the rotor, both taper washers being connected to one another via a V-belt.
Another example is the dual centrifuge described in DE 10 20 12 105 819 A1, in which a gear is mounted below the rotor on the housing of the centrifuge motor for co-rotation therewith. The rotational units each have toothing in their peripheral regions, which toothing is adapted to mesh with the gear. When the rotor rotates about the motor axis relative to the housing, the rotational units will likewise be rotated about their axes of rotation as a result of the peripheral toothing meshing with the stationary gear.
The dual centrifuges (DC) proposed above do not provide for a removal of the DC rotor—except for servicing and repairs. Removing and exchanging the DC rotor is time-consuming and usually requires the use of tools, and particular care must be exercised when installing the rotor.
In the current prior art, dual centrifuges can thus only be used without a lot of effort with single rotor that is specifically designed for use in a dual centrifuge—which offers little flexibility.
As an alternative to the above mentioned solutions, the additional drive mechanism can also be integrated into a hollow shaft, as is the case in JP 2009119587 A. However, such an arrangement of the additional drive mechanism makes it even more difficult to remove and exchange the rotor.